Fantasias
by Oo CELESTE kaomy oO
Summary: SECUELA GANADORA II DE "Nueva Generación" -LEMON CLACE... Y LEMON PARA LOS FANÁTICOS DE RUX!


Fantasías.

Clary abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor, estaba desnuda, abrazada a Jace, en la carpa, y él la miraba.

Un sonrojo abarco las mejillas de Clary al recordar lo que habían hecho, y le sonrió tímidamente a Jace.

-¿Te agote mucho?- pregunto este, deslumbrante, a lo que Clary lo miro mal. –Ya, era broma.- rio él.

La miro con dulzura, ella estaba ruborizada y su melena pelirroja estaba alborotada y con aspecto de que un tornado allá pasado por ahí, aunque claro, por tornado se refería a sus propias manos.

Paso el dorso de su mano a lo largo de todo el contorno del rostro de su novia y ella cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-La verdad es que si me agotaste un poco.- alzo la cabeza y deposito un casto besito en la barbilla de Jace. –Pero ya recupere fuerzas ¿sabes?- deposito otro en su fuerte torso.

Jace, que ahora había estado acariciándole el cabello, se tenso un poco.

-¿Fue eso una insinuación de que quieres perderlas de nuevo?- ella se sonrojo.

-Te diría que no, pero... mentiría.- Clary bajó el tono de su voz a un murmullo suave y ronco, hace tiempo que había aprendido las diferentes formas en las que podía seducir a Jace, y la verdad, no era para nada difícil.

Los ojos de él se oscurecieron, pero se las arreglo para sonreírle con diversión.

-Clary Fray.- exclamo, fingiendo estar escandalizado. -¿En qué momento tu mente inocente se volvió tan, pero tan pervertida?-

-En el momento en el que te conocí.- contesto ella sin titubeos.

Jace rio y le dio un corto beso en los labios, demasiado corto para el gusto de Clary.

-Diablos, como te amo.- maldijo y volvió a besarla, esta vez prolongo más el beso, pero al alejarse, dejo a Clary con ganas de más.

Clary miro con una mueca como él recogía sus bóxers del suelo de la carpa y se los ponía, y su humor solo empeoro cuando él le paso su camiseta y le indico que se la pusiera, quedándole casi como un vestido hasta las rodillas.

Se cruzo de brazos y miro molesta como él se ponía los pantalones.

Jace sonrió ante su cara de malas pulgas.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto con fingida inocencia.

Clary estallo, roja de la ira.

-¡Creí que volveríamos a hacer el amor!- chillo disgustada.

Jace, el muy maldito y descarado Jace, estallo en carcajadas.

-Paciencia, querida, paciencia.- le guiño un ojo.

Clary quiso golpearlo. Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, de no ser porque Jace, con una sonrisa traviesa plasmada en el rostro, se dirigió fuera de la carpa, mascullando un simple:

-Voy a orinar.-

Y ahí se quedo Clary, de brazos cruzados y necesitada, muy necesitada, del idiota tan grande que era su novio y futuro marido.

Paso un minuto, luego dos, y Clary comenzaba a plantearse seriamente la idea de ir a buscarlo cuando él volvió.

Tenía una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, y esta solo aumento cuando se recostó en la carpa y Clary lo miro mal.

-Ya.- rio. –Ven aquí.- abrió los brazos.

Clary, entusiasta, se lanzo sobre él, y fue directamente a sus labios, pero Jace la tomo por los hombros y la aparto.

Su mirada era divertida.

-Oye, tranquila, ahora que desechaste la idea de la abstinencia tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, ¿no?-

Clary entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Esto qué estás haciendo ahora no es una especie de macabra venganza por lo de la abstinencia, verdad?-

Jace sonrió con aire inocente.

-Claro que no, querida.- Clary le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Ahora tú quieres ponerme en celibato?- le pregunto juguetona.

Jace rio y negó con la cabeza.

-Ni en un millón de años.- tomo ambos lados de su cabeza y la beso.

A pesar de que Clary estaba ardiendo en necesidad por él, dejo que mantuviera un ritmo lento y dulce. Rodeo con sus brazos su cuello y movió sus labios contra los de su novio al mismo ritmo, disfrutando de la dulce sensación, de su suavidad y su calidez.

Él mordisqueo su labio superior suavemente, haciéndola abrir la boca y permitir la entrada de la lengua de él a su cavidad. Jace exploro, con tortuosa lentitud, cada rincón de su boca, masajeando y enredándose con la lengua de ella, que lanzaba pequeños gemidos de expectación y ansiedad por cuál sería el próximo movimiento de Jace, ya no estaba segura de poder reprimir más su deseo de arrancarle la ropa y lanzarse sobre él por más tiempo.

Jace, aun con el mismo ritmo, movió sus manos de su cara a su cadera, y las deslizo a lo largo de todo su costado, hasta dejarlas reposar en sus muslos, y comenzó a acariciarlos lentamente de arriba a abajo. Clary jadeo.

Desenredo sus brazos del cuello de Jace y posó sus manos en sus hombros, de ahí, los deslizo a través de su pecho hasta la cinturilla de sus pantalones, y, para su alegría, Jace no protesto cuando coló una dentro. Escarbo con su mano entre los pliegues del jean de su novio hasta rodear con su mano su ya erecto miembro.

Ambos gimieron.

Jace, olvidándose de la lentitud, profundizo el beso, y movió su lengua ferozmente contra la de ella, que ahora gemía descontrolada y ya comenzaba a sentir humedad entre sus piernas, lista de nueva cuenta para él. Las manos del rubio se deslizaron desde sus muslos hasta sus pechos, que apretó levemente antes de comenzar a masajearlos, aun por encima de la tela de su camisa, haciendo a Clary gemir complacida y mover su mano de un lado a otro, frotando su miembro. Jace gruño contra su boca, y, antes de que Clary pudiera siquiera notarlo, estaba debajo de él, desnuda.

La pelirroja jadeo cuando él le beso desde la base de la barbilla hasta la clavícula y de ahí todo su cuello, gimió cuando él bajo su camino hasta sus pechos y de ahí mordió y lamio sus pezones, y se retorció cuando siguió su camino por su estomago, regando besitos por doquier, siendo seguido por sus manos, que hicieron el mismo recorrido.

Pero cuando Jace la beso "ahí"… Oh, aquello fue el cielo mismo…

Enredo sus dedos en el suave cabello dorado de su novio y apretó su rostro entre sus muslos, sabía que aquello lo excitaba…

Jace jadeo bruscamente y arremetió contra la femineidad de ella con fiereza, embistiendo con su lengua, haciendo movimientos circulares y mordisqueando su clítoris, mientras que sus manos recorrían toda la piel a su alcance.

Clary grito cuando el orgasmo la alcanzo, y a pesar de que el sentimiento fue liberador, aun no estaba del todo satisfecha.

Permaneció con los ojos cerrados mientras Jace volvía a besarla, probó su propio sabor, y enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, instándolo a entrar finalmente en ella, pero él no se movió.

Clary abrió los ojos y le lanzo una mirada entre el reproche y la suplica, ya no aguantaba más…

Jace que en algún momento se había desnudado, la hizo rodar hasta quedar encima de él. Y Clary gimió al entender que quería.

Se coloco a gatas sobre él, dejando una pierna a cada lado, y, de un solo movimiento, se deslizo sobre él, que levanto sus caderas para encontrarla a medio camino, llenándola completamente.

Ambos gimieron.

Clary comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo, impulsándose con sus rodillas, y siendo ayudada por las manos de Jace en sus caderas.

Clary apoyo las manos en el pecho de Jace como soporte y comenzó a moverse lo más rápido que podía, gimiendo y provocándole jadeos y gruñidos a su novio.

Las manos de Jace se movieron hasta sus pechos, apretándolos, y Clary, con un grito, supo que no podría seguir con el mando por mucho tiempo, su orgasmo había sido tan devastador y, sumado a los últimos que había tenido en el transcurso de la noche, la había agotado completamente.

Jace pareció percibir esto, ya que, antes de que Clary siquiera pudiera notarlo, ya estaba debajo de él, y él la estaba embistiendo con velocidad y precisión, ella solo se abrazo a su cuello gimiendo y gritando.

-¡Jace!- grito Clary, muerta de placer cuando otro orgasmo la invadió.

Él selló su boca con sus labios, besándola apasionadamente mientras el ritmo de las estocadas aumentaba, y, entre gritos y versiones deformadas del nombre del otro, ambos llegaron a un último y culminante orgasmo.

Jace la beso una última vez antes de salir del interior de ella y posicionarse a su lado, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

Los tapo a ambos con las sabanas, ante la mirada inquisitiva de Clary.

-Es para no tentarme de nuevo, si bien siempre soy sumamente controlado, tu cuerpo siempre es una droga demasiado peligrosa.- dijo con diversión en la voz, pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Clary soltó unas risitas tontas que no se había creído capaz de soltar antes, correspondiendo su abrazo y dándole un casto besito.

-¿Satisfecha finalmente, señorita?- pregunto Jace luego.

Clary se sonrojo, pero se las arreglo para encogerse de hombros.

-He tenido mejores.- bromeo.

Jace rio y le dio muchos besitos en la boca.

-¿Cómo la vez en la que lo hicimos en la biblioteca, detrás de un sofá?- las mejillas de Clary se tornaron rosas ante el recuerdo. -¿O quizás la vez en la que lo hicimos contra aquel árbol?- las mejillas de Clary ahora se tornaron de rojo. -¿O la vez en la que lo hicimos en la bañera de la casa de tu madre y Luke?- ahora de un profundo escarlata.

Ella lo golpeo en la cabeza ante sus risas, pero no tardo en unírsele, volvieron a darse besitos.

-Eres desesperante.-

Permanecieron ahí, riendo, abrazándose y dándose besitos, hasta que Jace hablo:

-Sabes, creo que ahora soy el fanático numero uno de Anni, esa chica está loca, pero sabe hacer feliz a la gente.-

.

(N/A: De aquí comienza el LEMON RUX si no le gusta esta pareja a usted, mi querido/a lector/a, le sugiero ir al siguiente punto que indica el final del fic y leer la nota de autor del final, donde comunicare algo en extremo importante, gracias por su atención. [Ok, odio ser tan formal xD])

Max suspiro mientras se sentaba en la carpa.

Había tratado de dormir, pero simplemente no podía, no podía dejar de pensar en la cara que había puesto Russ cuando Anni los había interrumpido, como si la hubieran despertado de un mal sueño, como si hubiera estado haciendo algo incorrecto.

Se paso una mano por el cabello, exasperado.

Russ era tan confusa…

Primero, todo estaba bien, cuando estaban solos, luego, ella simplemente ponía esa mirada, la mirada de que no lo soportaba, de que no soportaba estar cerca de él… cuando lo único que él quería era estar cerca de ella, todo el tiempo.

Resoplo, no pensaba rendirse, ella escucharía lo que tenía que decirle.

Decidido, Max salió de la carpa, ahora que Anni estaba de turno con Mabel, Russ estaría sola, y no tendría excusa para no escuchar lo que tenía que decirle él.

Rodeo las carpas hasta llegar a la que la hechicera compartía con la vampiresa, y entro.

Ella estaba acostada boca arriba mirando hacia un lado, con las piernas cruzadas, y se había quitado la pesada capa que siempre traía con ella y le tapaba todo el cuerpo, dejando al descubierto el fino vestido victoriano negro con verde jade en los bordes que traía puesto debajo, que normalmente le llegaba hasta los tobillos, pero que ahora se había subido hasta por encima de las rodillas, el escote del vestido era cuadrado, y dejaba a la vista el inicio de los pequeños pechos de ella…

Max sintió los colores subírsele al rostro ante la imagen que tenía en frente.

Ella lo miro con sus grandes ojos violetas sorprendidos, el cabello negro despeinado enmarcándole el bello rostro.

Russ se sentó, doblando las rodillas, y haciendo que el vestido se le subiera más por el muslo, mostrando más de sus torneadas, esbeltas, blanquecinas y visiblemente suaves piernas, y Max tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no ponerse a babear en ese mismo instante, aunque estaba seguro de que debía estar más rojo que un tomate.

No podía apartar su mirada de las piernas de la chica, y ella, al notar su mirada, siguió la dirección de sus ojos y se sonrojo al notar donde los tenía fijos, y de inmediato se bajo la falda del vestido.

-¿Q-que haces aquí, Max?- ella trato de sonar enfadada, pero estaba más avergonzada que cualquier otra cosa.

Max carraspeo, recomponiéndose, y la miro con seriedad.

-Tenemos que hablar.-

Russ le lanzo una mirada cansina.

-Creí que ya habíamos hablados.-

-Yo también lo creí.- repuso él. –Hasta que volviste a comportarte exactamente de la misma forma en la que te comportabas antes de que habláramos.-

Russ suspiro y agacho la mirada, haciendo que su flequillo casi le tapara los ojos, lo coloco detrás de su oreja.

-Lamento si fui algo cortante, pero estaba cansada, y cuando estoy cansada me pongo de mal humor, y ahora mismo también estoy cansada, así que vete antes de que desate mi ira sobre ti.- dijo, tratando de bromear.

Max sonrió negando con la cabeza, cuando finalmente había reunido el coraje para enfrentarla, ella hacía que su ira se evaporara.

No era justo.

De repente, le entraron unas terribles ganas de hacerla rabiar.

-¿Sabes? Ahora que lo mencionas yo también estoy bastante cansado.- se tumbo a su lado, a unos cuanto centímetros de distancia, y cruzo los brazos despreocupadamente detrás de su cabeza.

Russ lo miro ceñuda y Max contuvo las ganas de reír.

-Bueno, pues si estas cansado vete a tu carpa.- dijo molesta ella, Max no le estaba poniendo fácil su plan de mantener la distancia.

-Lo siento, pero estoy tan cansado que creo que no puedo caminar.- se encogió de hombros, fingiendo estar apenado.

El ceño de la hechicera se profundizo, ok, ya la estaba cabreando.

-Entonces creo que necesitas algo para despertarte.- sonrió dulcemente ella, antes de lanzarle un chorro de agua helada en la cara.

Max sofoco una exclamación y se sentó de golpe, frotándose la cara con las manos.

-¡Oye!- y ahora era él el cabreado.

Russ le guiño un ojo.

-Mírate, fresco como una lechuga, ya puedes irme agradeciendo.- se mofo.

Max refunfuño.

Russ suspiro y estiro su mano para tomar su capa, se la colgó por los hombros y ato las cuerdas para unir los lados y que le quedara cayendo por todo el cuerpo. Max frunció el ceño al verla.

-Vamos, te acompañare de regreso.- le dijo ella a Max.

Max la señalo con la barbilla.

-¿Por qué la capa, tienes frio?- él tenía los ojos entrecerrados, y parecía estar planeando algo.

La hechicera le lanzo una mirada desconfiada, pero se encogió de hombros, molesta.

-Sí. ¿Qué te importa?-

Una lenta, gran sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en los labios de Max.

-Tú me quitaste el cansancio, creo que lo justo sería que yo te quite el frio.- le sonrió pícaramente.

Russ se sonrojo, pero se las arreglo para mantener el rostro en blanco.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo, eh?- y de inmediato se arrepintió de haberle preguntado aquello, se le ocurrían muchas, muchísimas formas en las que Max podría calentarla.

Max sonrió con una sonrisa que bien podría haber terminado de derretir todos los glaciares de la tierra, y que termino de derretir el hielo que cubría su corazón.

Instada por su sonrisa, Russ no se negó cuando Max le abrió los brazos, y, con un suspiro, se acurruco entre ellos, enterrando su rostro en su pecho e inhalando su aroma, Max tenía un aroma suave que no sabía identificar, algo parecido a ropa recién comprada y cuero y madera, sin mencionar el infaltable aroma a luz de sol que se rumoreaba tenían todos los cazadores de sombras.

Max la apretó entre sus brazos y enterró la nariz en su cabello, posó sus grandes manos en la espalda de ella y las deslizo de arriba abajo lentamente, hasta dejarlas posadas en sus hombros, desde donde las movió por su cuello hasta el borde de la capa, donde, con dedos ávidos y rápidos, desato los cordones de esta, dejándola deslizarse por sus hombros y caer.

Sin el estorbo de la capa, Max apoyó sus manos en los hombros desnudos de Russ, ya que las mangas los dejaban al descubierto, y los masajeo.

Russ se aparto un poco de él.

-¿Estas ebrio o algo?- le pregunto con las cejas arqueadas.

Max rio y negó con la cabeza.

-No. Solo me gusta tocarte.-

Sus palabras hicieron a Russ sonrojarse y apartarse.

-Yo… creo que deberías irte.- murmuro sin mirarlo.

Él permaneció en silencio por unos momentos.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- pregunto con voz suave.

No, en realidad no quería que se vaya, pero tenía que decir que si, era lo obligatorio.

Pero no encontró la voz necesaria para decirlo, así que solo asintió.

Max suspiro mientras se ponía a gatas para salir, pero, al pasar por al lado de ella, se detuvo, y se arrodillo, quedando los dos de rodillas uno frente al otro.

-Buenas noches, entonces.- se inclino para besar su mejilla.

Primero beso su mejilla derecha, y la sensación que recorrió a Russ fue tan cálida que, cuando él iba besarle la otra mejilla, giro el rostro, y sus bocas chocaron.

Al principio Max se quedo completamente quieto, tan quieto que, de no ser por la calidez y suavidad de su boca contra la de ella, Russ hubiera pensado que había sido reemplazado por una piedra, pero luego Max la tomó por los hombros delicadamente, y movió su boca contra la de ella, de una manera torpe y lenta, pero que a ella la complació infinitamente, los labios de Max eran tan suaves y cálidos… y ella no debería saberlo.

Posó sus manos en el pecho de él, dispuesta a empujarlo, pero en lugar de eso, termino subiendo las manos por su torso hasta que terminaron agarrando los lados del apuesto rostro del chico.

Max la besaba con ternura y lentitud, casi como si tuviera miedo de romperla, y eso enfurecía a la hechicera, y también le parecía sumamente adorable, pero sentía el cosquilleo en sus labios aumentar, y un extraño y punzante calor en la piel ascender desde su vientre hasta expandirse por todo su cuerpo.

Se colgó del cuello de Max y lo beso más hambrientamente, Max al principio no le seguía bien el ritmo, pero luego comenzó a llevar las riendas, besándola de manera aun más apasionada.

Russ gimió bajito cuando Max introdujo su lengua en su boca, era una sensación completamente nueva para ella, pero se sentía bien, tan bien que ella se descubrió a si misma imitando sus movimientos, respondiéndole con la misma devoción.

Antes de siquiera darse cuenta, Max la había recostado, mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba su cintura, sus brazos, y su rostro, Russ sentía su respiración acelerarse y su corazón galopar como loco en su pecho mientras recorría con sus manos la espalda de él.

El beso subió de intensidad, al igual que las caricias, que se volvieron cada vez más osadas, Max soltaba risitas de beso en besos, y Russ, sin saber muy bien porque, se encontró riendo también.

Max se aparto un poco y la miro sonriendo, con los ojos tan brillantes como ella nunca los había visto.

-Nunca creí…- soltó una carcajada de incredulidad y la besó otra vez, duro, dejándola casi sin respiración. –No puedo creer… yo…-

Russ lo calló con un beso.

-No tienes que decir nada… solo bésame, quiero que me beses.- murmuro contra su boca ella.

Max, ni lento ni perezoso, arremetió contra su boca, sosteniendo con una mano su boca y con la otra agarrándola por la cintura.

Se besaron hasta que la necesidad de aire los hizo separarse, pero luego volvieron a besarse, con más ferocidad, hasta que Max se aparto, dándole un último beso en la comisura de la boca.

Russ se sentó y lo miro interrogante.

-Creo…- Max jadeaba y hablaba entrecortadamente, y se veía como si estuviese obligando a las palabras a salir. -que debería irme.-

Russ sintió aquello casi como una bofetada. ¿Irse? ¿Por qué? ¿Había hecho algo mal?

De repente se sintió avergonzada, y se llevo las manos a las mejillas, tratando de cubrir su rubor.

-Pues vete.- el tono frio y distante de su voz llamo la atención de Max.

Ella no lo miraba, tenía el cabello revuelto (tal como a él le gustaba), los ojos brillantes y las mejillas encendidas, estaba hermosa, pero algo había cambiado en ella, se veía… decepcionada, incluso dolida.

-Ru…-

Ella se cubrió los ojos con las manos y gruño.

-No me llames así… ¡y ya vete!- sus palabras eran como cuchillos, bueno, no realmente, un cuchillo no podría dañarlo, era más bien como si deslizaran acido por su garganta.

-Ru…- ella ahora se tapó los oídos, y Max maldijo.

Bien, si las palabras no funcionaban, usaría la artillería pesada.

Sin decir ni otra palabra más, Max la volvió a besar, esta vez sin rastros de delicadeza, solo con pasión, la misma pasión que había estado conteniendo por años.

Russ no tardo mucho en corresponderle, y cuando lo hizo, Max se sintió en el cielo.

Quería sacarle aquel vestido y tocarla por todas partes, pero no quería que ella lo creyera un pervertido, lo cual, 99% del tiempo que pasaba con ella, era. Quería llevar las cosas con calma, aunque, por alguna razón, sentía que el tiempo se le estaba acabando.

Un pensamiento irracional, dirían algunos, pero, ahora mismo, Max no era capaz de tener ningún pensamiento racional, no mientras besaba y tocaba a la que consideraba la mujer de su vida.

Ella metió las manos debajo de su camiseta y Max se sintió morir, pero también sintió que no podría seguir controlándose por mucho, así que, con toda la delicadeza que pudo, la aparto y se alejo un poco.

Ella lo miro ruborizada, quizás más por la ira que por otra cosa, y lo aparto de un empujón, con lo que Max supuso eran todas sus fuerzas, pero, claro, no lo movió ni un centímetro.

Ella se cruzo de brazos y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, haciendo que el vestido se le volviera a subir, y, como era un jodido pervertido, clavo su mirada en sus piernas. ¡Dios, como la deseaba!

Carraspeo, en un intento de recomponerse, y la miro apenado, ella seguramente se había molestado con él por haber permitido que las cosas llegaran tan lejos.

-Lo siento, yo…- Raziel, ojala no se le notara lo ruborizado que estaba por la vergüenza. –Me deje llevar, eh… supongo que quieres que las cosas vayan a su tiempo y… lamento si yo… eh… fui un tonto.- trago saliva. –No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras.-

Ella se lo quedo mirando perpleja por un momento, y luego el entendimiento ilumino sus bellos ojos, y una sonrisa tiro de sus labios.

Se acerco a él y, sin más, le planto un beso en la boca, y luego otro, y luego otro, no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda para el autocontrol de Max. Se separo sonriente y soltó una dulce risita que termino de derretir a Max y lo indusio a corresponder sus besos.

Ella volvió a separarse y tomo los lados de su cara entre sus pequeñas manos, parecía indecisa entre golpearlo o besarlo.

-Eres tan tonto.- le dio un pequeño golpe, y luego lo beso.

Max alzo las manos para tocarla, pero ella se volvió a apartar. La miro con el ceño fruncido, ¡ah, por favor!

Ella le sonrió coqueta, y esa sola sonrisa hizo a Max sentir a su "Maxito" (como lo llamaba Anni en broma desde los 10 años) comenzar a despertarse.

Russ, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, lentamente se llevo las manos a su espalda, y Max escucho el sonido de la cremallera del vestido al bajarse, y abrió los ojos como platos, ¿ella no estaría pensando en serio en…?

Con la misma lentitud, se saco las mangas, y el vestido cayo por su cuerpo hasta quedar enredado en sus rodillas, pero Max no presto atención a eso, estaba más concentrado en el hecho de que ella no llevaba puesto nada más que un sostén sin tirantes y… Raziel, ni siquiera se animaba a mirar más abajo, pero, como era un pervertido, lo hizo, la recorrió con la mirada una y otra vez.

Era tan perfecta… y era suya. Eso era lo que le quería decir con sus acciones. ¿En verdad estaba dispuesta a…?

Le pregunto con la mirada y ella, como toda respuesta, se desabrocho el sostén y lo dejo caer. Max cerró los ojos instintivamente y la escucho reír, luego la escucho acercarse, y posteriormente sintió como ella tomaba sus manos y las ponía sobre sus pechos…

Oh…

Aspiro aire bruscamente y apretó, sintiendo la suavidad de sus senos bajos sus manos, la oyó jadear y sintió como arqueaba la espalda, entregándose a lo que él le hiciera.

Jadeo y abrió los ojos, mirándola con los ojos encendidos, la recostó una vez mas y masajeo con devoción sus pechos, haciéndola jadear, antes de retirar sus manos y admirar su cuerpo. Apretó los labios en un intento de contenerse mientras la contemplaba embelesado, no quería comportarse como un bruto y joderla, así que, suavemente, beso cada uno de sus pechos, sin animarse a hacer más que besarlos y masajearlos, se veían tan delicados… y lo último que quería era lastimarla, así que se armo de paciencia y mimó con extremo cuidado aquella parte de su cuerpo, mientras ella acariciaba sus cabellos, en una ocasión rozo con sus labios un pequeño botoncito rosa que coronaba aquellas suaves colinas, y la sintió estremecerse y gemir bajito, así que lo hizo otra vez, y luego otra, y luego, en un ataque de ingenio, saco su lengua y lamio aquel botoncito, haciendo que la chica jalara más de sus cabellos y gimiera, y luego hizo lo mismo con el otro, y lo sintió endurecer bajo su tacto, algo le dijo que era una buena señal, así que siguió haciéndolo mientras con sus manos acariciaba la piel de su estomago y bajaba por su cintura hasta sus piernas, que acaricio con adoración, y si, eran tan suaves como se había imaginado, eran perfectas, ella era perfecta… "Maxito" ahora estaba completamente despierto y en toda su gloria, y muy, muy necesitado de atención, atención de Russ.

Dejo sus pechos y subió por su cuello hasta estar de vuelta besando su boca, ella movió sus manitas de su cabello hasta su espalda, donde acaricio toda la piel que estaba a su alcance.

Eso solo envalentono a Max para bajar las bragas de ella y palpar su suavidad con una mano, ahogo una exclamación y la miro con ojos amplios, ella parecía avergonzada.

-Estas tan… tan…- ella le lanzo una mirada de advertencia y Max prefirió callar. –Ru, ¿estás segura?- le pregunto con voz temblorosa.

Ella pareció pensarlo por un momento, pero luego suspiro y lo miro a los ojos, y asintió.

Max casi gimió con la sola idea, y la acaricio y beso un poco más antes de quitarse los pantalones y los bóxers, le temblaban las manos y se sentía extremadamente nervioso.

Russ abrió las piernas, y Max, sintiéndose como en una especie de maravilloso sueño, se posiciono entre ellas.

La beso tiernamente mientras, muy lentamente, la penetraba.

Russ hizo un sonido como de ahogo y mordió su labio fuertemente mientras también le clavaba las uñas en la espalda, de no haber tenido la jodida piel de diamante, quizás lo hubiera hecho sangrar, lo cual merecía, odiaba hacerle daño.

La molestia le duro a Russ menos de lo que esperaba, también ayudo el que Max se quedara completamente quieto por algunos momentos, él era muy grande y ella muy pequeña, pero aun así parecían encajar bien.

Rodeo con sus piernas la cintura del rubio y este, entendiéndola, comenzó a moverse, lentamente al principio, lo que Russ agradeció, ya que la sensación era bastante incómoda, pero luego, a medida que Max se movía, la sensación de incomodidad paso a la de algo ligeramente agradable, que la hizo mover sus caderas, queriéndola hacer mucho más agradable.

Max gruñía en su oído mientras la embestía, cada vez más rápido, sus manos acariciaban sus muslos y su boca besaba su cuello, y ahora sus estocadas solo le producían un inmenso placer, y ella también gemía y jadeaba, lo cual parecía hacerlo ir más rápido.

Sabía que no podía rasgarlo con sus uñas, así que ni se molesto en contenerse de arañar toda su espalda y brazos, incapaz de contener todo lo que estaba sintiendo, algo muy parecido al dolor parecía estar tirando de cada parte de su cuerpo, pidiéndole explotar en pedazos, sentía pinchazos ascendiendo desde lo más profundo de ella, y se sentía incapaz de respirar.

Max ahora se movía sin reparos, y ella gritaba una distorsionada versión de su nombre por cada embestida.

Finalmente, con un grito, ambos explotaron.

Sintió un liquido caliente llenarla a medida que se retorcía entorno a Max.

Él beso dulcemente su frente mientras salía de su interior y luego los tapaba con las sabanas, Russ solo pudo apoyar su cabeza en el sudoroso cuerpo del rubio, sintiéndose plena y feliz.

Max suspiro complacido y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

Ahí, con ella entre sus brazos, sentía que todo iba a salir bien, sentía que nunca más la iban a alejar de su lado.

O al menos eso sintió… antes de que ella desapareciera de repente.

¿Qué diablos?

De pronto se encontraba solo en la carpa y a su alrededor un montón de guacamayos con tutus de distintos colores bailaban zamba.

Y entonces despertó.

Cuando abrió los ojos todo era oscuridad, y entonces se dio cuenta que tenía la cabeza enterrada en la almohada y la alzo de golpe, mirando a su alrededor con los ojos muy abierto. Estaba en la carpa, en su carpa, y no había ni rastros de la hechicera.

-¿Qué diab…?- se interrumpió al mirar a Jiu, que estaba despierto y lo miraba con ojos curiosos. -¿Qué haces despierto?- le pregunto, de repente cansado al comprender que todo lo anterior había sido un sueño, un sueño húmedo, no era el primero que tenia, pero si uno de los más reales, era un maldito pervertido, si Anni lo supiera, se sentiría orgullosa, y de seguro también idearía alguna manera de volver la situación realidad, no es que a él le molestara, claro, pero si la parte en la que lo creía un pervertido…

-¿Con que soñabas?- la pregunta de Jiu lo saco de sus ensoñaciones, y estaba seguro de que volvió a su cara como un tomate.

¿Qué le respondías a tu hermano pequeño cuando él te preguntaba, indirectamente, de que iba tu fantasía sexual?

-Hacia el final… con guacamayos.- y claro, después de un sueño así ¿qué le quedaba? Una tremenda erección.

Mientras, en otra de las carpas, una chica de corto cabello negro y grandes ojos violetas se despertaba de golpe, con la cara roja como un tomate y sintiendo humedad entre las piernas.

¡Oh, Dios! ¡Era una completa pervertida por tener ese tipo de sueños con Max! Debía ser por influencia de Anni, si, definitivamente era eso.

Mabel, sentada de piernas cruzadas al otro lado de la carpa, la miro curiosa.

-¿Esta todo bien? Pareces una de esas extrañas lucecitas que cuelgan por todos lados en ese festejo mundano llamado navidad.- señalo ella.

Russ se sonrojo aun más, si era posible, y negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, solo... necesito tomar aire.- y, sin lanzar ni una mirada más a la vampiresa, salio de la carpa.

En cuanto se fue, Mabel negó divertida con la cabeza.

-Esa chica tiene las palabras "sueño caliente" escritas por todo el rostro.- murmuro con desaprobación.

¡Los jóvenes de ahora!

FIN.

HOLAAAAAAAAA GENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Me extrañaron? Yo se que si ;D

Ahora... se preguntaran ¿Por que has tardado tanto en subir la secuela, y cuando actualizaras Nueva Generación, bitch? xDD

Ya, la respuesta es muy simple:

FALTA DE REVIEWS!

Espere que los reviews disminuyeran cuando quite los chantajes... PERO ME DEJARON 5! 2 DE ELLOS DE LA MISMA PERSONA!

Que dije yo q pasaria si me dejaban pocos reviews? ESPERARÍAN UNA SEMANA!

Y no me refiero a que tardaria una semana en subir, me refiero a que, en cuanto tenga listo el cap, esperare una SEMANA ANTES DE ACTUALIZAR!

Como me dejaron pocos rvws, no tuve muchas ganas de escribir, asi q aun no tengo listo el cap, lo tendre listo en 5 dias probablemente, mas la semana...

SERIAN 12 DIAS DESDE AHORA QUE SE ESPERAN PARA EL CAP 15! A menos que los reviews aumenten, claro 7.7

No estoy siendo exigente ni nada, solo es mi manera de trabajar, para despues no andar recibiendo quejas... u.u

Y PARA TENTARLAS LES DEJO EL TITULO DEL CAP 15: El regreso de Magnus Bane. Hormonas alborotadas. Y el plan de Anni.

Ahora... MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE SI DEJARON REVIEW! ME HAN ENCANTADO! :D

QUIERO DESEARLE UN MUY FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A AZUL! QUE FUE LA QUE PIDIO ESTA SECUELA! AQUI LA TIENES, BITCH! ;D Te dije que querrías arrancar mi cabeza! ;D

Espero que les haya gustado de todo corazón! Lamento la horripilancia de los lemons! Es que mi mentecita es demasiado inocente para este mundo pervertido! u.u

Dejen sus opiniones en un REVIEW y no olviden que LAS AMO! NOS VEMOS EN EL CAPI 15 DENTRO DE ALGUNAS SEMANAS! n.n/

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
